Gabriel Constant
Gabriel Constant is a regional planner from New Jersey. An extremely powerful precognitive, he is able to not only see the future, but to experience it firsthand. Cold, aloof, ingenious, and ruthless, he uses both his abilities and his own mental prowess to execute his plans and get his way. The former leader of GEIST, he has been a free agent since dissolving the organization, constructing his own plots and taking orders from no one. Personality Around others, Gabriel is pleasant, insightful, considerate, and courteous. He is observant and an excellent listener, and is good at making others feel at ease around him. He is not talkative, as he only speaks when he feels he has something of value to offer. Neither is he a very open person, but he is accessible enough that his tendency to keep others at a distance is usually discounted. He treats others with respect, in their presence at least, and is very open-minded and perceptive. He maintains a relatively positive attitude and effervescent affect. This easily likable demeanor disguises his inner nature quite effectively. In notable contrast to the image he presents to others, his self-image is actually far more cruel, unreliable, and malevolent that what he pretends to be for the sake of personal gain. When there is nothing to be gained by behaving politely and considerately, he largely drops that more socially acceptable façade. This more accurate version of Gabriel is focused, determined, and indomitable. He is a shrewd manipulator, a mastermind over the the emotions and wishes of others. Moreover, he cares little about the results of his actions; there is nothing he will not do if he can profit from it financially or personally. He is not a cynic or pessimist; he is a largely apathetic realist. A very active person, Gabriel is adventurous and daring, and loves taking risks. He accepts work in countries that most subcontractors would not touch, with full knowledge of the danger that awaits him. He also gambles often, and has made a sizable fortune on the stock market by choosing risky stocks that he knew would skyrocket later. This reckless behavior has increased lately, but he has managed to keep himself out of trouble; he will not take a chance that he is not at least reasonably certain he will benefit from. He does not manage relationships well. He consistently finds that he cannot develop enough trust and goodwill with another person to enter into anything deeper than a business partnership or acquaintanceship, or a brief, purely physical love affair. His traveling also prevents him from making lasting connections with others. At present, he does not feel that he is missing out on anything by not maintaining relationships. Occasionally, he has bouts of feeling lonely or unfulfilled, but these are usually cured by a night drinking and picking up women. He has not kept in touch with his biological family or any of his past caretakers; he only contacts his mother when it is absolutely necessary. To say that he feels animosity toward his family would be fallacious; he is numb and apathetic toward them, as far as he will allow himself to believe. Gabriel is not angry about having to endure such a difficult childhood, but he does feel a sense of entitlement regarding the things he has earned and achieved. Specifically, he believes that his past gives him license to be morally ambiguous- or deficient- in his business practices, and in his life. He lived through hell; this means he is allowed to put others through hell. However, he does not expect the world to just give him what he wants; rather, he takes great pride in having gained so much through hard work and perseverance, and views work as rewarding; he considers a person's work ethic the best standard by which to measure that person's worth. Appearance At five foot nine, Gabriel is not incredibly tall. He is slender, weighing about 165 pounds. His skin is lightly tanned, a result of traveling around the tropics often. He has wide eyes, a narrow nose, and somewhat full lips. He is in very good shape for his age, and, considering the nature of his work, takes measures to keep himself that way. Everything else about his appearance changes often. Gabriel's eyes are naturally a very vivid shade of blue, but on occasion he hides this very noticeable color behind brown or green contact lenses. His facial hair may be unkempt, neatly trimmed, or nonexistent. Since he dyes his hair often anyway, his hair color varies from salt-and-pepper to brown or blond, depending on which he feels like being at the time. He usually wears slacks and a nice shirt. In the field, this becomes a white cotton polo shirt or T-shirt, and cargo shorts. He is not picky about fashion at all, but he happens to wear dark or earth tones more than other colors. He also wears sunglasses often, to hide his eyes as much as to shield them. Gabriel has a scar below his right shoulder, from having been shot there in Rwanda. The scar healed very poorly, as he was more concerned about escaping alive than caring for the wound. He has a second gunshot wound in his lower left abdomen; this one healed much better and is not as visible. There is also a faint scar that runs along the base of his neck, on the left, a result of having been slashed at with a blade. Abilities and Skills Dynamic Precognition Simply put, Gabriel sees the future in psychic visions. However, his version of this ability is considerably more complicated. He can use the ability at will and select a specific time and place to view, though occasionally he does have sudden, unexpected visions as well. In either case, the visions are not limited to flashes of scenes, as one might watch a snippet of a movie. The "visions" are full panoramas, landscapes that he can walk around in and interact with. (However, the vision is still only a psychic representation - if he has the vision while sitting, he remains seated in the real world even if he walks around within the vision.) This aspect of his ability is incredibly useful. It's more than watching a scenario unfold firsthand- he actually feels as if he is there while it is happening. He can pass through the vision without his presence changing its outcome, and pick up objects without disturbing the vision's progress; alternatively, if he so chooses, he can become part of the vision itself and change it to see what would happen. He can slow down, speed up, rewind, or stop the vision at any time. He can look around for clues to place where he is, if he does not know that already, and in many cases, he can force the vision to run as long as he wants it to, before he exhausts himself. An example, to illustrate how the ability works: Suppose Gabriel has a vision of a car crash. It would feel to him as if he were standing in the middle of the highway, though no one would notice him unless he wanted to be seen. He would be able to see the highway and the fields along the road just as they appear in real life. The cars would pass by him, and pass through him, as if he were a ghost to them. If he recognized the scenery, he would realize that he is standing on I-10, the route that Bob takes every Thursday at 5 PM on his way home from work. Once Gabriel decides to interact with the vision, he becomes selectively "corporeal," perhaps visible to some drivers and not to others. He might choose to place himself in Bob's car, and then reach for the wheel and pull it, swerving the car just in time to avoid a head-on collision. But then, the next car bumps into Bob's, causing a fender-bender; now Gabriel knows that Bob could have avoided a severe crash, but still might have needed car repairs anyway. There is one other aspect to this ability. Gabriel can share his visions with others, effectively "pulling" them into the vision. While doing this has little effect on Gabriel- it puts more strain on him, which is not immediately dangerous- it can be a very painful experience for the person he includes, not to mention potentially stressful depending on the vision. As the vision begins, the person feels stretched, as if they actually have been physically pulled through a psionic wall, though in reality they're still sitting in place. The vision occurs the same way for them as it does for Gabriel. Once it's over, the person is left with a huge migraine and a feeling of exhaustion. (Some precogs, teleporters, and other people with rigorous mental powers or who are used to passing through time and space will not experience these side effects.) A major fallacy of this ability is that it leaves Gabriel completely open and defenseless, as his conscious is busy manipulating the ability. He must be somewhere safe when he uses the ability. If he were to use it in the middle of a battle, his body would stop in place and he would be vulnerable to attack. Another limit is the physical and mental strain it puts on Gabriel. A brief vision where he just stands by and watches would have very little effect on him, but the more complicated they get, and the longer they go on, the more they drain him. There is a risk of severe mental injury or death in using the ability too much or for too long. There are the usual limits as well. Gabriel can only "pull" one other person into any given vision. Fortunately, his dying in a vision does not translate into real-world death (or falling into Limbo). However, by the same token, whatever he does in a vision, such as saving Bob's life, has zero effect on what happens in real life; doing things in visions only give him an idea of what would happen if something had been different. Additionally, while his visions are extremely accurate, they do not always account for human behavior- the choices others will make with regard to the events in the vision. Additionally, he can be wrong about facts contained in a vision- maybe Bob was on I-75 rather than I-10. Also, he cannot see the past, and it is difficult for him to initiate a vision without a specific time, place, or subject to focus on. Location Scrying In addition to these panoramic visions, Gabriel also has the ability to locate people through a process similar to scrying (but without the magic). This ability becomes useful when Gabriel cannot determine the exact location of a vision, or when he needs to demonstrate to others where a vision took place. For it, he needs a solid flat surface, something to draw with, and an open connection to the subject's mind. Gabriel then goes into a trance-like mode- not a full trance, as he is still minimally aware of his surroundings. (Performers would call it going into "the zone.") His hand draws out an image of the location- usually a map of it, but in rare cases, something more abstract, like a nearby tree. In any case, the vision is always one hundred percent accurate at the moment he finishes drawing. This ability can also be activated at will but occasionally happens randomly. As mentioned above, Gabriel needs an open connection to the mind of the person he is trying to locate. He cannot read the person's mind or control the person at all, and the fact that he is "scrying" them remains completely unknown to them. As with his primary ability, he is very vulnerable while this ability is in use, though not quite as much. He can only use this ability to pin a person's location; for more detail, he would have to attempt a vision. He cannot locate objects, unless they're being held by someone. This ability can also drain Gabriel, though not to the point of death. He cannot use this ability if he is drunk, high, hung over, or otherwise incapacitated. Personal skills After being nearly killed on the job several times, Gabriel began training in a couple of martial arts styles. He is now fairly skilled in Krav Maga, has also trained in hapkido, and knows some eskrima. While he is far from being an expert in any of these, he can fight (and has fought) his way out of an ambush. He is also a very good, though not perfect, shot. He has learned how to handle a variety of guns due to, again, the complications of his work. Also, he is in excellent physical shape, and trained as a cross-country runner as a teenager, a practice he has kept up with and which makes him quite agile. As noted above, Gabriel is no expert in combat, though he is better than passable. In the right conditions, he could be defeated. The same goes for his shooting; he is not a perfect shot. History The circumstances surrounding Gabriel's birth are murky even to him. He was born to a young woman named Meredith; his birth certificate listed "Miles Simpson" as his father. This was only an assumption. Miles Simpson, one of Meredith's one-night stands, had been killed in an apparent mugging seven months before Gabriel was born, which made him an easy answer as far as paternity went. Meredith was living with her own parents at the time, and for Gabriel's first few years of life, they moved between her parents' and grandparents' homes. No one, including Meredith, was particularly excited about taking care of the new baby. Having achieved only mediocre grades in school, Meredith found it difficult to find jobs and impossible to keep the ones she did get. The only ones that really suited her were all scam work. She gained more and more dubious contacts and became involved in everything from posing as a psychic for New York tourists to luring the wealthy into pyramid schemes. At this she was successful about as often as she got caught. Beginning when Gabriel was five, Meredith spent numerous stints in jail for fraud and related crimes. Her family refused to care for Gabriel, leaving him in the care of the state. Gabriel spent the rest of his childhood moving among foster homes, and occasionally lived with his mother when she was out of jail. After her third stint in jail, though, the courts stopped allowing Meredith to regain custody of her son. To Gabriel, who was ten years old at the time, this was perfectly fine. He preferred to try his luck with the foster parents. Some of the families he stayed with were great; others, not as good- often verbally and occasionally physically abusive. All of them were poor, and relied on the remunerations they received for keeping Gabriel and other foster children. Most of them, however, found Gabriel difficult to tolerate, which was one of the reasons (the others having to do with personal matters such as relocating) that he was moved around so often. His stays with each family lasted anywhere between two months and three years. As a child, Gabriel had a tendency to "zone out," during which he would imagine future events. This daydreaming turned out to be an early, developing form of his precognition. After a vast majority of his visions actually happened, Gabriel decided he must be psychic. Being the precocious and unwitting child that he was, he bragged about this to his friends, who found it really cool. It was natural, then, that his next inclination should be to make money from this talent. He had seen his mother pose as a psychic before, and decided that the full-on costume and overdramatic-acting angle was not the way to go. Instead, he became the neighborhood psychic wherever he lived, a perfectly normal child aside from his ability to see future events. At first, he made a sizable allowance from the work, but as he got older and his visions became more complicated and even more accurate, he charged more and more for his services. As a teenager, he discovered that he could actively explore his visions, and quickly learned to refine that aspect of his ability. He also developed a secondary ability that allowed him to locate people easily; he referred to it as "scrying." This ability was also very profitable. Soon he was a bit of a legend in the upper New Jersey area. He expanded his operations to New York City, and through word of mouth, made even more money. In school, he did marginally well, despite being quite intelligent. He would have done better if he had cared more. After graduating from high school, he picked up a little job at a department store, at which he was soon promoted to lower management. The steady income allowed him to get his own apartment, now that he was no longer a ward of the state; he also continued his "psychic" work on the side. The money he made was easily enough to sustain his very basic lifestyle, but it soon became apparent that his ambitious nature was not as well suited for it. After a year in the workforce, Gabriel applied to a few schools and was accepted to the University of New Hampshire. This time, he actually applied himself to the coursework, and earned a bachelor's degree in engineering, with a minor in urban planning. He had no reason for picking these disciplines other than their general appeal. He also held down a couple of jobs while at UNH, but did not play off his abilities very much. As he made and kept few friends, he was something of a ghost at the college; meanwhile, his "fame" in his old New Jersey and New York stomping grounds dwindled until he had been nearly forgotten. For the next few years, Gabriel worked as a subcontractor for a number of government and private agencies, including the Army Corps of Engineers, helping to plan and improve various residential areas. He moved around as often as the work required it. He designed everything from public buildings and infrastructure to water irrigation systems. Eventually, his work took him outside the country, usually to developing countries in Africa and South America. He quickly found that his impoverished background helped him identify with many of the residents he encountered in these countries, and he often got along better with them than his colleagues did. This was an astonishing revelation, for someone who had never really connected with people. He exploited this advantage. Along with his natural charm, his understanding of the peoples' plight earned him their trust, and he used that trust to sell them and their leaders ideas that more and more often helped him more than they helped the communities. He made his contractors money, which resulted in more pay for him, by selling the people plans that were not necessarily the most economically or environmentally feasible for them, and which often resulted in debt for them, taking on loans and subsequently defaulting on them when the communities ran out of funds. This worked perfectly well for Gabriel and his bosses, because once the poorer communities owed them, they were essentially in Gabriel's palm. Depending on his own whims, Gabriel squeezed more money out of them or used them to gain political favors. This was not only immensely profitable, but personally satisfying for Gabriel. This strategy was not without its problems. Gabriel was slick, but occasionally, the community leaders and governments he tried to dupe- usually, the paranoid and violent ones- caught on to him. He was nearly assassinated five times. After the second attempt, he began training in self-defense and other combat techniques. He also learned how to properly handle guns. Perhaps the fact that he was so often in danger should have told Gabriel that what he was doing was hurtful to others, but if he had bothered to recognize this at the time, he still would not have cared. He was making money and enjoying his work; the "good of the people" be damned. He also caused more than his fair share of violent conflicts. In many developing countries, or in poor areas with gangs or other such factions, he used the politics of the area to further his own interests. There were a couple of incidents in Africa in which he played tribes against each other and cheated everyone out of some extra money, causing very amusing (to him) civil wars. After a while, he began to manipulate his clients for the fun of it, and not necessarily for the money. It was a game to him, a game in which dozens to hundreds of innocent lives were lost. He generally managed to escape with little harm, thanks in considerable part to his abilities and his developing self-defense skills. On other occasions, he was rescued by the U.S. military. In any case, he always made it back home to whichever deluded women were waiting for him. When he was thirty years old, he grew bored of working for others and established his own company, Constant Design & Development, Inc. A privately held S corporation, Gabriel made himself its only shareholder and officer, which gave him full control over business decisions. He also hired and contracted other workers to help him take on assignments. He used his contacts from his former jobs to secure projects, and continued doing the same work as before; the only difference was that he now had far more control and kept way more of the money made from the work. His career was incredibly entertaining and fulfilling (if, of course, one considers work with such destructive externalities "fulfilling"). He had plenty of money and was able to live comfortably, and he traveled often enough to placate his restless nature. He passed eight years in this pleasant and contented, and fairly hazardous, manner. Most of the time was spent abroad, as he preferred living among other cultures to hanging around the States. The revelation of Specials came as a surprise to him- he had been working in Kingston, Jamaica in April 2010. He had never knowingly met any other Specials before, and he quickly realized that, rather than being "psychic," he was actually one of them. This did not change his view of his abilities, though. Since he was not currently making money off them, he mostly kept them to himself. This would change after one night in October 2010. Gabriel, who had developed an intentional preference for being in the worst places at the worst possible time - he was still in Jamaica when violence broke out in May 2010, and had been in Chile three months earlier - had taken on a project in Indonesia. Just before falling asleep that night, Gabriel had a spontaneous vision - one of his own death. In the vision, he was noticeably thinner and older, though he could not tell exactly how much older. He was in a hospital room, one most likely somewhere in the States given its high-end equipment. He died quietly, alone and in moderate pain. This vision brought up two problems for Gabriel. First, he had no intention of dying quietly. Second, he sort of wanted to know what he was supposedly going to die of. He would have to wait until the Indonesian project was done and he was back in the States before he could really be tested; until then, he was forced to agonize over what it was and whether he even really wanted to find out. Then, the Sumatra earthquake occurred, cutting his stay short. He returned to the States in early November. Gabriel went straight to New Jersey and underwent genetic testing for a handful of diseases. The results came back positive for Huntington's. Confused, Gabriel had his mother- who was serving another, longer prison sentence- tested for the same. Her blood test was negative. Gabriel's father- whether the deceased Miles Simpson or someone else- had passed the mutant gene down to him. He found the irony, if nothing else about the situation, incredibly amusing. He had not yet begun to show physical symptoms, and his doctors estimated that he had a full twenty years left to live. Perhaps the news of his terminal illness should have made Gabriel revise his business practices, or should have encouraged him to settle down somewhere. Instead, it pushed him to work harder, and make greater use of himself and his abilities. After wasting a couple of weeks of ignoring his troubles amid gambling and debauchery in Las Vegas, he went right back to work, this time on an infrastructure project in Tripoli, Libya. By the end of February, he had been evacuated ahead of the Libyan revolution, and returned to Vegas to waste time until his next job. Occasionally, Gabriel tries to revisit the death vision, and sometimes he succeeds. It is usually the same as it had been the last time he experienced it, but very rarely, it changes slightly as his interactions with others change his fate. Recent activities GEIST recruitment In February 2011, Gabriel was recruited by Philippe LaFleur to lead a group of like-minded and powerful individuals that would later become known as GEIST. For this purpose, Gabriel returned to the United States, where he resumed residence in Las Vegas. However, following an incident which led to the partial destruction of a Department of Motor Vehicles building, he relocated to New Orleans, Louisiana, and settled into a small condo on Royal Street. He began to monitor his future and that of their plans closely, which aided in the recruitment of other members and the execution of those plans. Gabriel himself recruited Eric Westwood. Other members, including Tobias Grace, Ryan Alcroft, and Adele Couteau were recruited by Jeremiah or Cassandra Foxe; the latter also brought on Lucius Kilvayne, who became a good friend to Gabriel even before knowing of their connection through GEIST. The two had previously met online in Ark Industries's chat room, where their penchants for sarcasm and trolling brought them together. Due partly to Lucius' online nickname, "Lucifer," Gabriel refers to the man as "Lucy." Relationship with Alexandria Hardt It was in New Orleans that Gabriel met Alexandria Hardt. Irritated by Gabriel's intentionally annoying act of taunting her to raise her blouse with a string of beads, Alex threw a pair of throwing knives at him, which were deflected by Eric Adler, who happened to be standing nearby. In the aftermath of this, Alex injured herself on one of h er own blades (which was in Gabriel's hand), and sustained a deep cut to her left shoulder. Using medical knowledged he had gained on the job, Gabriel stitched Alex's wound himself, and the pair began what Gabriel treated as another of his brief flings. They split a month later after Alex left Gabriel (as he had known she would) and began dating Alexis Mayfield. This marked the end of their relationship, but they remained in contact through the Ark chat room. While Gabriel did note that it took him longer than usual to move on - as in, he never did - it was not until August 2011 that he realized exactly what was different this time. Having spotted him during his visit to Los Angeles, Alex invited him to dinner, where, as things became emotional quickly, she admitted to having fallen in love with Gabriel. Such a confession was not new to Gabriel, except that, as he slowly realized, his feelings for her were deeper than he had allowed himself to recognize. By then, of course, it was too late. Alex had found a more satisfying love in Alexis, and in any case their future - as enemies - precluded Gabriel from letting her get too close to him, for fear of future hurt. On 17 August 2011, Gabriel's thirty-ninth birthday, Gabriel and Alex, along with Lucius, Alexis, and some others, were all online when Alex mentioned she was piloting an aircraft after having drunk eleven bottles of tequila. Concerned, Gabriel asked, then ordered her to land the plane, which of course went unheeded. To Gabriel's surprise, Lucius sprung into action first, offering Gabriel the use of his plane to help get her out of the air. The two rushed to Alex's location, which Gabriel found using his ability, beating Trevor Taylor and other Elites to where she was. Luckily, and somewhat annoyingly, they found her in the hangar still, having never taken off. Lucius drove both of them home and the remaining tequila was confiscated by an unknown party (Gabriel). 22 August 2011, Alex's thirty-third birthday, found Gabriel in Tripoli, Libya, as rebel forces finally reached the city. Gabriel had been attempting to ignore his problems concerning Alex, but upon logging into the chat room once again, he learned - or partly presumed - that Alex planned to keep away from him, even as a friend, in order to spare Alexis' feelings. That evening, he used a built-in failsafe to destroy a Saudi Arabian hotel he had designed a few years earlier. The resulting explosions claimed the lives of nearly everyone who had been in the hotel at the time. Some bodies are missing or were never identified; the official death count of the incident is 371. In early September 2011, Gabriel located Alex, who had taken herself off the map for some time to herself, on the island of Hawai'i. As of 13 September 2011, following her proposal, the pair were engaged. Their marriage took place quickly, on 8 October 2011. On 3 June 2012, Alex gave birth to a pair of twins, Athena Alexandria and Demeter Gabrielle. The twins were born in the Canary Islands, as Alex was concerned about her and their safety. Gabriel, who had experienced a severe case of sympathetic pregnancy, was in the room for their births. Both babies were born healthy, and were released to their parents' care (and that of The Babysitter) within a few days. GEIST activities Gabriel had a hand in planning the executive assassinations that rocked the United States in mid-September 2011. He did not have anything to do with the Atlanta disaster, but he did foresee it, and kept Alex in Hawaii longer than she had planned in part because he had forseen it. Following his wedding, Gabriel returned with Alexandria to the United States mainland to recruit Daniel Briggs and Derek Whiteman. Upon landing in Los Angeles, they were involved in a riot in which Gabriel and the Hunter killed over a hundred people. From there, they traveled to New Orleans to set up their temporary home and meet with Adele and Ryan over the fate of Tobias Grace, who had defected after being stabbed in the groin by Adele during the Presidential massacre. Following the meeting, they traveled to Las Vegas to handle the recruitments, then to Phoenix, where they provided support for Eric Westwood as he blew up Phoenix by shooting Jamie Gilmore. This explosion occurred on 31 October; that evening, they attended the Halloween ball thrown by the Johessmans, and witnessed the death of Aaron Weissman. Gabriel hosted a meeting for all GEIST members on 10 February 2012 in Duluth, Minnesota. There, instructions were given to each member, and the members were finally able to meet each other. The meeting went well, aside from general displeasure at being subjected to such a cold climate. After the meeting, and after much consideration, Gabriel disbanded GEIST. He gave no reason for doing so to most of the involved parties. The actual reason had to do with those parties themselves; he found that the individuals were too disparate, and had too many differing agendas to truly bring GEIST's plans to fruition. His current goals largely align with Philippe's and GEIST's designs, but with a smaller core group and a much tighter scheme. Following GEIST On 26 August 2012, all Specials lost their abilities for three months. Gabriel saw this coming and arranged for his family and his siter-in-law, Eliza, who would be blind, to reside quietly in their home on Hawai'i. He also took this time to raise his daughters, as well as to formulate further plans. He partnered with Lucius to buy out Ark Industries as part of a hostile takeover, and is now, along with Lucius, one of that corporation's chairmen. After some time and numerous interviews, they hired Christian Moynahan as the company's new CEO. Lucius and Alex, with Christian serving as auxiliary support, form the center of Gabriel's plans for the world, and his daughters, whom he wants to grow up in a much better world than their current one, are his inspiration. On 7 September 2013, a deadly strain of cholera infected most of the United States. Gabriel participated in the aid effort by forming a response team to research and clean the water treatment facilities in New York City, where the outbreak began. He also provided support for Christian when, on 8 October 2013, Christian held a meeting at the Hotel Angelis to discuss the widespread famine that had decimated crops all over the contiguous States between 23 and 26 September 2013. Notably, after assisting in paying Christian Moynahan's bail after the man was arrested and indicted on several crimes against the government, including treason, Gabriel attended every day of Christian's trial until the prosecution put their psychologist on the witness stand. Gabriel did not return until the fateful day of Christian's testimony. Having lost his ability, there was little Gabriel could do other than quietly support the Dominion of Jamaica during its war against the United States and their allies. However, he made up for lost time extremely quickly during the Battle at West Potomac: following Lilith's arrival, after John Daugherty killed the Special who had been negating the world's precognitives, Gabriel had a vision of the near future - and, within a matter of minutes, single-handedly orchestrated the beginning of the Sawyer administration coup. Role during the Kilvayne administration Having placed his friend Lucius Kilvayne securely in the Presidency, Gabriel largely settled into family life, acting as an advisor to Lucius and also taking part in Kilvayne Corporation board meetings, as he had retained the position of CEO of Constant Development & Design. He was not in town during the February 2015 Manhattan earthquake, but was one of a very few people made aware that Lucius had been injured and rendered comatose during the disaster. His abilities having returned, Gabriel was able to tell that Lucius would recover, and he continued to participate in board meetings, including one centered around the initial public offering (IPO) of Ira Reier's Reier Technologies USA. On 15 August 2015, two days before his forty-third birthday, Gabriel returned to his New Orleans apartment, where he experienced a vision possibly two years in the future. This vision first alerted him to the fact that something was going to go very wrong with time, very soon, and that he and his family and friends would be caught in the middle of it. Facts of interest Gabriel suffers from temporal lobe epilepsy. He occasionally hears, smells, and tastes things that aren't there. He also suffers from premature greying and dyes his hair often. For someone so reckless, he has an astonishingly low tolerance for pain. He is a fan of Tuvan throat singing. While he has never received vocal training, Gabriel is naturally a very good singer with a considerably wide range (mostly baritone). He can also play the guitar, and is an excellent pianist. While in Hawaii, he also picked up the ukulele. Surprisingly, Gabriel is fairly good with kids. While in South Africa, Gabriel befriended a group of schoolgirls at the school he was redeveloping, and wound up being part of their inaugural talent show. As a result, he knows the full choreography used in the video to Beyonce's "Single Ladies." He hates mosquitoes. He can speak Spanish, French, German, Arabic, and Mandarin well, and knows enough of several other languages to get him by passably in countries that speak them. His actual biological father is Lauren Quatrevaux Jr., which makes Marshall Quatrevaux his half-brother. Following 13 September 2011 (Alex's proposal), he wears a chain around his neck, usually under his shirt. The chain has one charm on it, a navy-colored locket in the shape of half a heart. The other half is violet, and is worn by Alexandria Hardt. On 8 October 2011 in Hawaii, Alexandria Hardt and Gabriel Constant were officially married, with Marcus and Mira Rodgers and Lucius Kilvayne serving as witnesses. There are several countries and towns around the world that Gabriel cannot visit, as he would be killed on sight. Category:Characters Category:Villain Category:GEIST